


pig tails and crayons

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mommy Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg found her in the hallway.  Kneeling in bubblegum pink pajamas, dark hair up in two high pig tails, with a box of crayons scattered on the hardwood floor. Drawing on the fucking wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pig tails and crayons

Meg found her in the hallway. 

Kneeling in bubblegum pink pajamas, dark hair up in two high pig tails, with a box of crayons scattered on the hardwood floor. Drawing on the fucking wall. The beige stretch of wall was scribbled on from the kitchen door down to the arch into the living room. Doodles of flowers and butterflies, green swirled and stippled along the bottom with puffy clouds midway up the wall and more than one bright yellow sun. 

“Ruby.”

Voice stern and very displeased, Meg leaned against the doorway and folded her arms over her chest. Ruby looked over her shoulder with wide eyes and a mouth opened in mock surprise. 

“Hi mommy.”

“Don’t you have art pads for drawing?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you drawing on the wall?”

Shrugging, she rolled a purple crayon between her fingers, “Because I wanted to.”

“And do you just get whatever you want?”

Meg really shouldn’t enjoy how cute she looked when she pouted – a complete act – staring down at the floor. “No mommy.”

“Pick up your crayons.”

Turning, Meg fetched a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with warm soapy water at the sink, picking up a scrubby sponge and the flat wooden mixing spoon that was as big as her palm. Ruby had most of the crayons picked up when she made it back to the hallway, sitting flat on her ass and twirling her hair. 

Setting the bowl down, Meg pointed to the wall. “Clean it up.”

Huffing a very put upon sigh, Ruby dipped her pink painted nails into the soapy water and didn’t bother to wring out the sponge, dripping sudsy water down the wall as she scrubbed. Meg stood above her, leaning down to tug Ruby’s pants over her perky fucking ass as she cleaned. 

“I’d say this hurts me more than it hurts you, baby, but we both know that’s not true.”

Ruby paused, looking over her shoulder like she was going to ask a question but Meg slapped her ass with the spoon so hard it left a bright red imprint on the pale smooth skin. Pretty brown eyes widened as Ruby gasped, jolting forward. 

“Mommy that hurts.”

“Bad little girls get spankings. It’s gonna last as long as it takes you to clean the wall.”

Raising her hand back, Meg swatted her more lightly, moving from one side of her ass to the other till her skin was pinked up nicely and Ruby was moving erratically down the wall scrubbing the crayon off in patches while she squeaked and rolled her hips back. 

They didn’t make it halfway down the hall until Meg was on her knees, hands soothing over warm skin and dipping between Ruby’s thighs, hot and wet and she was just fucking dripping. Slipping two fingers easily into the silk soft hold of her body, Meg twisted her wrist and fucked roughly into Ruby while the echoes of her spoon cracked loud in the hallway. 

One hand braced on the wet wall squeezing the sponge dribbling soap down over childish crayon scribbles, Ruby moaned and fucked back just begging with breathy little ‘please mommy’ and the slut wide spread of her legs. Three fingers deep, working her hand around to push her thumb up along the petal plush of Ruby’s pussy, Meg rolled the pad of her thumb up high as she curled her fingers in deep enough to feel the bump of the cervix, still smacking her spoon down hard on reddened skin stippled with goose flesh that was starting to bruise purple.

Ruby clawed at the wall leaving scratches as she cried out hoarsely and came wet dripping down Meg’s wrist, thighs trembling and her back stretched tight shoulder blades pushed out, whole body pulsing with it. Panting, arm sore, Meg dropped the spoon and drew her fingers out to rub gently up the slick heat between Ruby’s legs and kiss the back of her neck, stroking over her hip soothingly. 

“Mommy’s good little girl huh.”

“Holy shit.”

“Gonna be good for Mommy now?”

Standing, twisting a hand up in one of Ruby’s pig tails, Meg twisted her around and crowded her back against the wet wall. The bowl had sloshed over, spilling on the floor, sponge and spoon forgotten as Meg shoved her jeans down and hooked one leg up onto Ruby’s shoulder while she balanced on the other foot. Grinding against Ruby’s face while Ruby’s arms curled up around her waist to hold on to her hips, Meg crowded her against the wall and took what she wanted.

Ruby always had a wicked tongue on her, eager to get into trouble, quick at finding the right places to make Meg shudder. Teeth tugging sharp on her soft tender skin, mouth sucking greedily and tongue lapping deep, Ruby coaxed a quick sharp burst of a climax that bubbled up hot and overflowed. 

Panting, sinking down onto the wet floor next to Ruby, Meg stretched her legs out and flicked at one frizzy pig tail. 

“Pig tails, really?”

“They’re cute. You know it.”

“So what’s with the ‘mommy’ thing?”

“I don’t know, why do you like it when I choke you?”

“I just like it.”

“Yep.”

Shoving Ruby’s side, Meg rolled her eyes. 

 


End file.
